Betrayel of Trust:Kisshu's Deception
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Kisshu craves for Ichigo in the worst of ways, his obsession has forced him to do the unthinkable, with Masaya and the Mews now out of the picture, how can Ichigo cope? and what other plans has Kisshu got in store for the scared neko? R&R to see rtd M
1. Jelousy is a Killer

Betryal of Trust: Kisshu's Deception

XXXXXXXX

Hey Its KisshuXIchigo4Eva, yes back from the dead =_=' I wanted to attempt to write again, so i chose a smutty dominant lemon would suffice for my absence. Now, this will have very mature/violent/graphic scenes in it, so I highly advice if you don't like this type of stuff, to stand clear of the fic, however. If you DO like it, then R&R. Okay arigatou 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon shone a pale light across the skies of Kanto, in the darkness Kisshu sat, his eyes never leaving the breathing figure inside the room, he wanted her, needed her..._craved_ her. Not a minute went by when she wasn't filling his mind, her laugh, her scent, her...everything, he wanted it all, only one mere thing stood between him and his greatest treasure.

"Ma..saya"

Came a small whimper from the quivering redhead inside of the pink room, it had been a month now since Masaya had departed to study wildlife in England and hadn't sent her any texts, not even to say he'd arrived safely. A tear slipped down her cheek as she slept and seeped into her mattress, upon seeing his kitten cry over such a feeble, weak minded human, it made him growl.

"_How can she be so attracted to a weak minded fool like that, I'm a 1000 times the man that he is and more, I could satisfy her every desire without even trying, yet she still chooses him over me! It's...NOT ACCEPTABLE!"_

With that vivid thought inside his jealous mind, he decided that whether she wanted it or not, she was going to be his, whether by force or by love. She was his kitten. And he was not going to be denied his prize.

"Alright, first things first, I cant take her yet, she'll call blue knight or mew mews, so I will have to eliminate the biggest threat. Which is none other than the blue knight!"

He gave a dark snicker as he glanced into Ichigo's window and place a hand on the lens. He watched her turn so her small bust was on show and smirked.

"Very soon my dear little neko, you will be all mines"

And with saying that, he teleported just as Ichigo woke with a start, she had felt _something_ with her, she just couldn't place her finger on it, still feeling depressed and tired, she decided to sleep on it some more, it couldn't hurt her worse than what Masaya was doing with her heart right now.

**How wrong she was...**

In England, Masaya was studying...just not as he should be...

Erotic moans and screams were heard from his apartment, a brunnete crawled out of his room shaking and quivering, he looked at the money he had, it paid to do this line of work, being a toy to these new ways, plus, it meant he got to have a decent amount of fun. He looked at his mobile and rolled his cocoa eyes.

"I should just text and say we're over. But then again, I don't want her turning into a blubbering mess on me, could hurt my rep."

He was debating on what to do when he heard more screams, but not of pleasure, but terror. Masaya ran to see what the commotion was when a blade was placed to his neck, his breathing hitched and he was sweating, the sound of a heated growl was heard as whispers came.

"She wants this, pathetic meat bag, over me? Well, let's see how she deals when I put a little show on, ill destroy her world right in front of her, she'll only crave me, and me alone after this!"

Masaya had no time to react as from the blade a nostalgic aroma engulfed him making his mind hazy and his legs go numb.

"Useless cattle"

Kisshu spat as he hoisted the other male roughly over his shoulder, not really caring if he hurt him or not, he stopped to think of the mews.

"Hmm...now that I have one useless meat pile out of my way, time to get rid of the rest. I don't give to shits if Pai and Taruto disagree, this is about revenge, and I'm dishing it out. _**Alone.**_

The alien gleamed evilly in dark delight.

"My era is dawning, as soon as the last mew aqua drops, ill have my most satisfying victory"

He said as he teleported to the place of the final battle with Deep Blue, he laid Masaya's body down on the pedestal and summoned his dragon swords, slitting 2 cuts on Masaya's face, he waited and waited until the familiar.

"Alien detected, Alien detected!"

Screech of the fur ball was heard, he aimed his sword and crashed it right through the robots circuitry, walking over to it he kicked the useless puffball aside, he had no use for its body, but, the robotics, he could use to his advantages.

"_Alright you irritating bot, let's see if you can get 4 mews here..."_

He murmured as he looked at it and started to tinker around with the electronics, he grew irritated of the beeping and whacked it hard, to his utmost pleasure, the voice of Mew Zakuro answered.

"Masha! You went offair, are you alright?"

She asked full of concern, Kisshu looked at the device in his hands and spoke, with full intention of getting the mews here, minus one kitten.

"I'm afraid Masha is no longer among us. And if you don't co operate with me, neither will Ichigo or Masaya be."

Zakuro's growl was music to the aliens ears. He listened to her swears and her curses on him as if they were a childs song and laughed.

"You aren't in the position to make threats there Wolfy. I have Masaya here with me, if you don't come alone, all four of you, then...well, I guess Masaya will be going to sleep. And you know what i mean mew mew!"

He said in a snarl.

"Now, come to the place we battled at four years ago, on the pedastol at Tokyo. The one where Deep Blue took his last breath, just like Masaya will. Come alone, or Masaya suffers for it!"

He said crushing the device and looking at the now rain-filled skies.

"This will be a victory worth savouring...I will make damn sure of that!"

WOW I'm alive?

XD I had this inside of my head and wanted to make it alive.

I really gotta make my new TIC Chapter .

I don't got much to say, just im super sorry for the late stories DX

Had to sort rl stuff out. Anyway, enjoy my new story =3

R&R~


	2. BitterSweet Revenge

Betrayel of Trust: Kisshu's Deception!

XxxxxxxX

Last time~

XxxxxxxX

Kisshu tried to get Ichigo but came to a temporary halt, Masaya who was supposed to be studyign nature, but instead was studying the nature of sex, Masha was killed by Kisshu for his locator chip, the mews have been issued a challenge and Kisshu is determined to win.

On with the story~

Kisshu listened to the sound of the rain as it fell, the calm echoing of water made him think of the blood that would soon drip from his blade and from a certain neko, the thought of the oozing water streaming from her turned him on badly, he growled at his sudden horniness as he heard the mews come running and snarled lowly.

"_F-Fuck, can't be seen like this, need to jerk off, quickly!"_

He teleported behind a tree and pulled down his shorts, grasping his erected cock in his hands he groped his own penis roughly, imagining it was Ichigo's mouth on it, he moaned loudly as he came, unfortunatly, it projected over a certai bird mew,

"E-Eto? what is this, its, ugh it reeks!"

She wrinkled her nose in distate. Zakuro rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Its bird shit, now come on Masaya is in this area somewhere"

Pudding was yealling from afar, but no one could hear her, she had found Masaya and was trying to drag him away, Kisshu chuckled darkly as he teleported behind her, she gasped as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh Shh little mew mew, no need for screaming now"

He snickered as he held his dagger in his teeth and teleported away with her just as Lettuce came into the area, she bit her lip feeling extremly nervous now, Pudding was there moments ago, now she was gone.

"Pudding-san? You H-"

The noise of a blade slicing through flesh was heard, from her captive place Pudding tried to scream but the ball in her mouth held in place by tape stopped her from doing so as she watched Lettuce fall, gravely wounded to the floor.

"Tut Tut Tut, dont you know its rude to enter a private area mew Lettuce?"

He said bendign down to look at her as she coughed blood up, he shook his head as he sighed.

"Your lucky I need you mews alive for a while or I'd slit you right here"

He murmered as he teleported with the mew mew in his grasp, Minto came running in only to be hut with the sight of a pool of blood, it was officially scaring her now, Pudding and Lettuce had dissapeared off the radar, but before she dissapeared Lettuce's signal wentvery weak, something was not right, not at all.

"S-Shimattra!"

She exclaimed as she turned to run for Zakuro, only for a net to be thrown at her, electrocuting her badly, she twitched as blood seeped through her wounds and glared with blurred vision at Kisshu, she tried to speak but her voice was inaudiable, this made Kisshu laugh.

"The once spunky bird mew mew now is silenced, my gosh I am quite shocked, ahahaha!"

He laughed as he unhooked the net, Minto bit his ankle and he glowered over her weak body.

"Wrong move birdy!"

He snarled inhumanely as he kicked Minto roughly enough to hear the sickening crack of her rib, she wailed in immense pain, catching Zakuro's attention and luring her into the area, the sight of it enraged her to the limit, Kisshu grinned in a sadistic manner.

"Whats the matter Wolf? Upset your not getting my attention like your pathetic team mates are? Well its you, and me now, bring it!"

He smirked pushing the bloody, battered bird mew aside and assuming a casual stance, Zakuro let a roar out.

"You...BASTARD!"

She ran forward ready to whip him harshly, if she had paid attention to his face, she would have seen his lips twitch to a smirk as he waited on her getting close enough before pullign a whistle out and blowing it right beside her wolf ear, in an instance Zakuro fell to the floor, crumpled in complete agaony. Kisshu looked over her body as he raised his foot, in a swift motion, he kicked her right in the gut and bent to her leavel.

"Hurts to lose, don't it Wolf?"

He spat in venom as he composed himself, he looked at the battlefield in pleasure.

"Now, for the main course to start, Neko Al A Mode~"

He said in a sing-song voice as he began to arrange the bodies of the injured mews into place on the pedastol. He retrieved their pendants and used Masaya's phone to contact Ichigo, whom was just recovering, Aoyoma had texted her saying he had came home just for her and was at the pedastol, she hurridly got her coat on and ran admist the rain hitting her features, Masaya was there and thats all she was excited about...

"Masaya...M-Masaya...MASAYA!"

She yelled as she reached the destination she gleamed at Masaya's presence, however...as she neared her smile grew into a horror-filled grimace as she seen all the bodies around him, freezing in front her body shook from the sight.

"N-Nani..."

She whispered as Kisshu appeared in front slowly walking to the terrified girl.

"Hmm? Whats wrong kitten, don't like my gift?"

He said as he looked her in the eyes, fully aware of how she was going to react.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

She screeched as her body trembled in terror and tears streaked down her face, Kisshu stared unfathomed by it.

"This is your fault Ichigo, you caused this 4 years ago by stealing my heart, now. I want it back, along with your soul to boot!"

He snapped at the shocked and startled mew.

"W-What? I never stole anything from you! You are heartless Kisshu, I couldnt steal it if I wanted to!"

SLAP!

**Last straw was broken...**

Ichigo crumpled, stunned by the slap, her eyes darted fearfully to Kisshu's face, which now stared menacingly at her.

"No more play time Ichigo, this time. I **am** taking you!"

He said grabbing her by the hair with one hand and forcing something to come out with the other, he forced Ichigo's head to watch as the tentacled monster killed her boyfriend and her team mates, she felt numb, completely and utterly numb. Kisshu looked down at her and smirked, with her will broken, she could be bended to his will.

"Time you learned the meaning of heartache Ichigo, 4 fucking years worth of it!"

And with that one venoumous whisper to her, they teleported. With only Kisshu knowing their destination.

WELL!

Another chapter completed.

As you can see, this is Dark Kish X Ichigo for now, yes. I know you probably dont like Kisshu at the moment.

BUT!

I assure you its all part of the story.

Alright, that said!

R&R and enjoy.

Now im going to try TIC X_X

Ja Ne~


	3. Sweet Sorrow

Betrayal of Trust: Kisshu's Deception

Kisshu had arrived at the destination with Ichigo, he looked at the shaking neko and sighed, maybe slapping her was a bit rough, but she will have to learn to accept harshness from him, he was going to make her regret all 4 years of the pain she had caused him, in the end, she'd see it his way, know the pain that he had to fee...know how it means to be _**crushed.**_

"Wake up Ichigo!"

He said as he dropped her on the floor, she scrambled away from him, terror evident in her eyes as he made his way towards her.

"Don't try to escape Ichigo. You and I are the only ones here now, resistance is futile!"

He said to her as he got a chain out his bag, terrifying her more, she shook her head as she pushed her back into the wall.

"No..Please, not that, please!"

She cowered as he roughly yanked her by the cat ear, she looked at him as he held her while putting a red collar on her and looping the chain in the front of it, he released her but held the chain tightly, her eyes filled with more tears.

"Kisshu, please...let me go, take this off me!"

She pleaded to him with sympathetic eyes, he shoved her away and gave a low growl.

"Do not beg me for freedom Ichigo, you never gave me it in all those 4 years so why the hell should I let you be free when I was trapped in torment!"

He yanked her to the bed and tied her up as he smirked, a devious plot forming in his darkened mind.

"Ever heard of 'Foreplay' Ichigo?"

He asked as he secured the chain and removed his top, petrifying the neko even more than she already was, she shook her head and gulped.

"N-No, I haven't heard of it Kisshu."

She gulped hard as he bent down beside her.

"Well, what I'm going to show you is a foreplay."

He said to her as she shook violently, her ears and tail popped out from stress, this made the alien even happier at her sight.

"Aww, now there is my adorable kitty cat."

He pet her cat ear and cooed in her right ear.

"Dont worry, I'll be good with you. I'm your owner now."

He smirked as she started to whimper again, she gripped his shoulders and wailed into his chest, she just wanted to be free, she didn't like this treatment.

"Kisshu, just please,just... stop it! You were never like this before! Why are you treating me so...cruelly! KISSHU!"

She wept but he just frowned and pushed her away. Not really caring of her terrified or weeping form.

"Are you stupid or just plain deaf? I told you don't beg me for freedom! Ugh your whining is irritating me, whine on this!"

He snapped shoving something in her mouth, she sobbed even more at the fact that she couldn't speak now. She looked up with tear streaks on her face, mascara ran down her cheeks. She looked so...broken, it made Kisshu grin as he brought her close to him and sat her on his lap.

"Shhh...I'll make it all better my sweet little neko.."

He cooed as he rubbed on her sides, his hand sliding under her thigh, she began struggling fear encasing her, he was about to remove her dress when a noise made him sneer in irritation at being interrupted, he pushed a button and the bed flipped up revealing a passage, he dragged the fearful neko to his secret base and threw her into a large cage.

"Do not try to escape, or the fate that awaits you will be 10 x worse than what I am going to put you through, see you very soon."

He said as he disappeared locking the door, he did however listen to her crying through the door, the sound of it saddened him deeply, he didn't like to be the cause of her pain, he took a deep breath and walked on.

'_Everything I do, I do for you'_

He thought to himself as he went to meet what had caused the noise, upon getting to the entrance his eyes widened in shock but he then smiled casually.

"Pai, Tart. How pleasent to see you."

He smiled with false emotion. Pai however was far from smiling.

"Kisshu. By order of the Cyniclon law, we are forced to place you under house arrest."

Kisshu's face drained. He knew he had came here unannounced and illegally...but he had to get his neko.

"Alright Pai...just, one minute. Please?"

He asked softly, Pai nodded.

"Fine, but not one less."

He turned from his former comrade and thought.

_Where is mew Lettuce? Normally. She would have came, or any of those irritating mew mews, has something occurred? But what? What could have made the mews so silent..._

Pai murmured to himself when Tart rushed in a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What is it?"

Pai almost choked.

"Pai, we have to get Kisshu. And fast, I think I know the reason he came here...and lets just say, it wasn't for the roses."

The realisation hut him like a brick.

"Mew Ichigo..."

They both said simotainusly as they started to rush down the passage way only to be haulted by a echoing scream of agony.

WELLLLL

Here ish another chapter from me x3

I hope your enjoying the story, a lil bit of angsty smut there but cant do much in college ;

Anyways I will write more if you review more!

Ugh, eyes nip .;

Well ill get cracking on a chapter soon, my minds focusing more and i have a chapter fro TIC now so look forward to that ;D

Okay Ja Ne till i write next time~

And there WILL be lemons very soon. ;3 give me ideas of how you want em to be heh heh heh...

Seriously...

SEE YA NEXT TIME FOR REALZ!

XD


	4. Ultimate Sin

Betrayal of Trust: Kisshu's Deception

xxxxx

WARNING

THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT

READER DISCRETION ADVISED!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisshu had thrown back the doors only for Ichigo to leap at him and claw his face, roughly.

"You...BITCH!"

He sneered slapping her across the cheek, hard enough to make her stagger back and grip the bed, her left cheek red and puffy.

"Oh? I'm the bitch? Who kidnapped who and killed their family infront of them! Who's the real mosnter here Kisshu me or you! Cause I see it as-"

Kisshu put a cloth over her face knocking her out.

"MAN! I never realised how...droning her voice was.."

he groaned looking at the unconsious neko and smirking devlishly at the small form of Ichigo.

"Mhhh...wonder what you taste of Ichigo?"

He said looking her body from her small bust to her ass, her pink panties on show.

"Oh god...so...innocent...but...heh heh...not for long"

He crouched down and grabbed both of her legs as he laid her straight before he looked at her hands, he smirked as he took his ribbon out of his hair and tied her wrists together before spreading her legs, he knrew she was awake, just not wanting to see this happeneing. But, he didn't care.

"I lost EVERYTHING I ever loved, in my obsession with you Ichigo, I betrayed my home, I attacked my leader, I did what I could to protect YOU, and what did you do for four years? You slashed my heart in two, so now, I am going to _**make**_ you feel how I did when I lost everything!"

Ichigo felt tears stream down her cheeks as she listened, she couldnt see anythign for the blind fold, or talk from the gag, but she had a feeling he wanted her to listen more than act.

"So, what part shall I break first? Your soul, or, your will?"

He mused as he placed a finger on her panties, a jerk from her made him nod.

"I'll break your will first then!"

He smiled at her as he positioned his hands on both her legs and held up her pussy to his face, he took a whiff of her flower.

"Mmm...lets see...if you taste like a strawberry..."

He chuckled as he slid out his tongue and licked on the part where her pussy was, she moaned and cried as he licked up and down on her panties, to her horror, she started to get wet from it, causing the alien to grin widely.

"Oh, so you like tongue? I'll give you more."

He moved to her panties as he dragged them off her and placed his tongue on her moistened pussy, she cried harder as more juices spilled out of her, Kisshu lapped them up and looked at her, the juices dripping from his lips.

"Mmmm strawberry with a hint of sweat...so tasty!"

He smiled as he removed his shorts, his erected cock turned on by her wetness.

"Mr Cock wants to eat your meat Ichigo"

He smiled devlishly as he rubbed on her wet entrance to tease her, she moaned as her pussy began to erect, this meant...

"Seems your ready kitty"

He bent on his knees as he started to ease his way into her, he wanted to break her, but she was no use parlysed...

"Do you feel my erection as it goes into you Ichigo?"

He grinned as he pushed it in deeper, Ichigos screams and muffled moans were echoing, which is what he wanted.

"You see, Ichigo, this little confrontation, could all have been the more gentler, if you had just surrendered all 4 years ago, now you brought this upon yourself."

He grit his teeth as he pushed fully into her vagina, she wailed the loudest scream she could as the gag fell away, Kisshu ke[t pushing in and out as he felt his sweat build.

"Fuck, yea, scream Ichigo, scream for me!"

He pushed in until he hut her womb and came into her without telling.

"Heh, well...kitty, your mines, now and forever more."

He kissed her cheek.

"I told you I always get my way Ichigo, you best be aware of this from now on."

He was about to get up when he was shot in the head with a dart, his vision blurred and the last thing he saw was the tied up neko.

_**A Few hours later~**_

Kisshu graoned and tried to move but his hands were tied up, more like, shackled, his head was killing him too, but why was he here? What had happened to...

"...Ichigo"

He said an inaudiable whisper, he remembered what he'd commited, it slit him like a knife.

"Did...Did I really...rape Koneko-chan?"

He swallowed the knot in his throat as a light hut his eyes.

"Pie, he's awake..."

Taruto said in a low growl.

"T-Taruto... what..."

He coughed

"Save what little remains of exuses you have, Kisshu. You went too far this time, now its up to the council to decide your fate."

Taruto said lowly as if not really wanting to talk to him.

"Where is..."

Kisshu was shot a death glare.

"With what you did to her, your lucky her body was strong enough to withstand it!"

Said Pie who had just came from checking the girls condition.

"Kisshu, this time...you went too far..."

He said solemnly

"Is she...Whats...happened to her..."

Kisshu said tears dripping down his face.

"Youve ripped her vagina Kisshu...her..her womb...I cant even say it..."

This tore his heart up, he never wanted to damage her...he just wanted her to be his...

"Looks like you got your wish Kisshu, she is yours forever, now you have to live with the guilt of breaking her, mind, body and soul!"

Pie said as he and Taruto slammed the door.

"Ic..hi...go..."

He murmerd as more tears dripped down his cheeks

"ICHIGO!"

Well...

hope this was enough lemon to satisfy your needs.

Ehehehe, I decided to make it dramatic at the end

Whats going to happen to Ichigo?

Can Kisshu undo his mess?

And...

Whats going to become of him?

R&R


	5. Unfair Injustice

Betrayal of Trust: Kisshu's Deception

Kisshu sat awaiting his punishment, but everytime he closed his eyes, that...horrid image came up, his little kitten all tied up, her eyes covered, her mouth open due to the bondage toy...her hands bound and her legs spread with some blood dribbling down.

"Ngh...why...why did I do that to you? My sweet kitten..."

He said sadly under his breath as he raised his own shackled arms and thought

_**I should be treated with same torture...**_

=With Ichigo=

Ichigo was in a dream like state, she was reliving that nightmare over again, where he raped her with no mercy, her cocoa eyes snapped open and she sat up in a sweat.

"S-So...vicious..."

She panted as Pai walked to see her.

"We looked up on Kisshu. He's awake now"

Ichigo's pants subsided, a look of fear and confusion was evident.

"What...is he saying..."

She asked hesitantly. Pai rubbed his ear.

"He was crying, if im honest. He said he wants the death penalty"

This shocked her to the core, she knew it was bad...but why this sudden choice.

"Why...why death?"

She asked her voice trembling, Pai gave a sincere look.

"He said hurting you was pain enough, he doesnt want to cause you more by going on trial with him..."

Ichigo bit her trembling lip, she hadnt thought of the trial, or what she'd do...could she really...sentence him to death...

_**Could I really do that? **_

She thought as she looked at her bruises, she didnt know what to think right now, it was just scaring her the thought of seeing him face to face again...the look he had while raping her...she saw it barely but...it frighntend her...a venoumous grin on his face...

"Bakimono..."

She whispered as tears fell down her pale cheeks, Pai shook his head and left her room.

_**Pittying even after a heinous crime...she's either very kind...or her mind has gone hazy...**_

He sighed mentally going to the council

"My high court justice...when have we to hold the trial"

The court looked at him oddly.

"Trial? What trial? Kisshu...caught our enemy, we are to celebrate"

Pai's eyes widened in horror.

"Your...not sentecing, him for _**raping**_ Mew Ichigo?"

He said appalled, they laughed.

"Rape? I dont know rape...do you high court superme?"

They all laughed, Pai was absoultley horrorfied.

"This is...a sham...how dare you allow an innocent woman, girl to endure such a tradedy!"

He sneered, the court looked at him in hesitation.

"Do you have proof...that this girl was raped? And they simply just went at it too hard?"

They asked, Pai growled and left.

_**If I'm going to help, I have to make him confess to raping her!**_

He snapped angrilly as he went to Kisshu's room.

"Kisshu I-"

His breath was cut short as he looked in horror.

**Kisshu was gone...**

=In the infirmiry=

Ichigo lay asleep, trying to dream pleasently, but she kept hearing those words that terrified her...

_**F-Fuck yea, Ichigo scream for me!**_

Those words just sent a shiver down her, the feeling of pain came back into her, what was left of her womb, they had to do a lot of suurgery, she had to have her ovaries removed meaning she would never have a child.

"I'll never be a mother...never hold a child in my arms and cry happily over it..."

She wept in her sleep, however, she was not alone.

_**My poor sweet baby...I hurt you so badly...**_

He felt an arrow fly in his heart as she looked at him in her sleep, tears soaked into her beautiful soft skin. He slumped to his knees beside her bed and put his head on the side of it.

"Im so sorry baby...I just wanted you to be mines and no one elses..."

He sobbed as she woke up scared and alarmed.

"K-K-Kisshu?"

She stammered terrifiedly as he looked at her with painstricken tears.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo..."

He wept as Pai came in and took a recording.

"S-Sorry? You take my virginity, make me lose the ability to **ever** have a child or be happy and all you can say...is _sorry?_"

She choked as he felt more tears roll down his cheeks.

"You don't know what its like Ichigo...you really don't, you get everything you want handed to you at the slightest whim, if you pout, someone aids you. With me, I had no one, I had to make do on my own, get my own things, find my own love..."

He looked at her.

"You say, I'm heartless, but look at everything I've ever did, I saved you, tried to take you from, the pain and the suffering...and for what? For you to throw it back in my face for a boy that didnt even study in England!"

He said getting angry again at what Masaya did.

"S-Stop lying...you never loved me! Masaya...he was being good..."

Kisshu growled and took out an alien ipod and put it in front of her.

"Watch this...and stop living your damned fantasy!"

He said as he pressed play, replaying Masaya doing a girl in missionary, Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears and her heart hurting.

"I told you...It could have all been avoided...had you just listened all those years ago..."

He said softly

"...Get out"

She murmered and Kisshu's heart sank.

"Ichigo..."

He touched her and she flinched

"GET OUT!"

She screamed crying again, she didnt know what was worse the fact Masaya had been sleeping with other women...or the fact that she was raped by Kisshu.

_Nothing makes sense anymore..._

She sobbed lying down, Pain touched Kisshu's shoulder.

"If you loved her...why did you do this?"

He asked lowly, Kisshu looked at him.

"When a mans in love, he does things...and sometimes, those things cannot be undone Pai..."

He said, Pai looked at him.

"Kisshu..."

He said sadly as he watched the alien goto his room, he looked at his recorder.

_**Should I protect Ichigo and turn him in...or...should I save them from furteher torment...**_

Pai took a coin and flipped it.

"Tails"

He said and then looked at the result...he chuckled.

"I never was good at luck games..."

He ran towards Ichigo and bit his lip as he teleported with her causing the alarm to go off, he arrived back at a large empty cabin.

"One asset...now the other"

He sighed going to Kisshu and readmisntring the first thing he did, knock him out then take him to the cabin.

"From what happens here...Kisshu has to mend it..."

He said lowly as he locked the door and teleported.

Well theres another chapter~

Hope your enjoying it ^^

R&R

See ya


End file.
